Alone and Loveless
by sparkycircuit
Summary: As Glinda saw her off, she was not aware that that was the last time she would see the younger Thropp sister as anything more then a pair of shoes and striped stockings crushed under a farm house. Oneshot, Glessa friendship.


**Alone and Loveless**

Glinda slowly opened the door to her room, unsure if her room mate would be in residence or not. Seeing there was no one in the room, she threw her bag onto her bed, before sitting on the edge. It had been six months since Elphaba's unceremonious departure from Shiz. As a result, when she had returned to Shiz, she had had to endure dozens of students telling her that they were just so sorry that she had had to room with such a _wicked_ girl. It was such garbage. She was the only one who knew the real Elphaba. Well, the Morrible and the Wizard knew the truth, but it wasn't as if they were going to share it with anyone.

Now, Glinda had taken Nessa as her room mate. For one, she wanted the crippled girl as far away from Morrible as possible. Then, there was the fact she knew Elphaba would appreciate Glinda ensuring that her younger sister was safe and cared for. It was the least she could do, considering she had essentially betrayed the woman she had confessed to be her best friend. But finally, there was the fact that Glinda missed Elphaba constantly. It seemed like any moment Elphaba would pop up in front of her in the hallway with a cackle, as though she had never left. But deep down, she knew that would never happen. Not with Morrible and the Wizard spreading these horrible lies, and declaring that she must be captured.

No, Glinda doubted she would ever see her friend again. And if she did see her, it would probably not be under the best circumstances. So, Glinda would help Nessarose however she could. They had bonded over how much they each missed Elphaba, though Nessa would never actually admit it. She blamed Elphaba for causing such a commotion, and making such a mess. But deep down, she could see the hurt. She loved her sister deeply; she had always looked up to her. Nessa had confessed to her that Elphaba had been the first person to actually treat her like a person, rather then a porcelain doll who must always be coddled, as her father seemed to view her.

Suddenly, Glinda sat up on the bed. She heard something coming from the bathroom. She carefully stood from the bed, her eyes pressed together in a physical manifestation of her confusion. What was that noise coming from the bathroom? She walked over, trying to open the door, shocked to find that it was open. She slowly opened it, and was surprised to find Nessa's back to hers, the crippled girl double over, her shoulders sagged as she softly sobbed.

"Nessarose?" Glinda ventured softly, distressed to see such a show of powerful emotion from a normally complacent young woman. Nessa gave no response. Glinda had no idea if this was because she did not hear her, or because she felt no need to response, so Glinda walked around so that she was in front of the paraplegic. She kneeled in front of her. "Nessa?" she tried again, grabbing a tissue from the box on the counter, and gently wiping Nessa's eyes, though this venture was quite pointless, seeing as the tears were replaced in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, Miss Glinda. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Sobbed Nessarose.

"No, you clearly aren't fine. I'm not going." Said Glinda, noticing that Nessa had a piece of paper clutched in her hand. "What's this?" she asked, gently trying to extricate it from the girl's vice like grip. To her surprise, she didn't get much opposition as she took the slip of paper.

_Miss Nessarose, _

_I am sorry to inform you that your father, Frexspar Thropp, perished last night. The exact reasons of his demise are unknown, but it would appear that his health has been declining since the appearance of the Wicked Witch, and the corresponding disappearance of your sister. Thusly, the conclusion may be drawn that he has died as a direct result of this series of events. At the moment, the council of advisors is governing Munchkinland, but as was your father's wish, and as it is stated in his will, you are to become the governess of Munchkinland. As such, you should receive further information about your transfer to return from Munchkinland in the next few days. I am sorry that you shall not be able to continue your education at Shiz, but it is imperative that you begin your term as soon as possible. I have enclosed some information that you may find useful… _

Glinda stopped reading. She had read enough. No wonder Nessa was in such a state. Her father had died, her mother was already dead, and this person - she quickly looked to the end of the letter- 'Beatrice Bartelby', whoever she was, had essentially placed all the blame for it on Elphaba, which seemed to be the popular thing to do lately. But there was no use in dwelling on that. She couldn't do anything about that now.

"Oh Nessa, I'm so sorry." Said the blonde softly, wiping the still crying, though with less intensity, cripples eyes with a tissue.

"This is all her fault." said Nessa softly, the amount of pain in her voice tangible. There was no need to expound upon who the 'she' was. There was only one verdigris woman in Oz.

"Nessa…" Glinda began, having no idea how to continue the statement. After all, it could be true. Frex might have died because of shame. But then, there was always the possibility that the two were not connected. But she couldn't escape the possible truth, which was that Frex had died out of shame. After all, based upon what Elphaba had told her, Frex had hated her, and had always been disappointed in her. "I'm so sorry." She finally finished, feeling horribly inadequate.

"I don't want to leave." Said Nessa, her voice breaking. "This is the first place I've ever been accepted. Elphaba couldn't even let me have that!"

Glinda didn't answer; she just pushed the distraught girl out of the bathroom, and into the bed room. She pushed her over to her bed. Somehow, she got the girl onto her bed, and sat next to her. She knew that Nessa tended to keep her distance from everyone around her, but Glinda figured that now was not the time for worrying about such things. She gently hugged the younger girl. Nessa initially stiffened, but then, she finally slumped into her arms, sobbing against her shoulder.

"I just want everything to go back to the way it was." Nessa said, her voice muffled as her head was still buried in Glinda's shoulder.

Glinda was again, at a loss for words. She wasn't used to dealing with emotions. She usually avoided her own by putting on her perma grin and keeping a constant happy façade.

"I don't want to leave. I like it here. I've never been accepted by anyone before. Not even father."

"Elphaba."

"No! Don't speak her name! She's ruined everything."

"Nessa, you know that she was the first to accept you. You know that."

"She's ruined everything. She always ruins everything! She is _wicked!"_

"Nessa, you don't believe that."

"I do! I do." But Nessa's words weren't convincing in the least. She couldn't seem to even to convince herself of the statement.

"No, you don't." said Glinda softly.

"I miss her." She finally admitted. "I want her with me. She's the only one I trusted. But now I can't even trust her. I can't trust anyone. I'm alone. Just me and the girl in the mirror." She said, bitterly.

Several days later, Nessa departed Shiz for Munchkinland. As Glinda saw her off, she was not aware that that was the last time she would see the younger Thropp sister as anything more then a pair of shoes and striped stockings crushed under a farm house.

_Alone and loveless here… Just me and the girl in the mirror. We deserve each other._

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Just an idea I've had for a while. **

**Now, see that little blue button? The one right next to 'Submit Review'? Do as it says, please. **

**Heffy **_  
_


End file.
